


The Final Decision

by Diabeticgirl4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabeticgirl4/pseuds/Diabeticgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"FORG3T WH4T 1 S41D B3FOR3, 1 DON’T W4NT TO B3 BL1ND 4NYMOR3. YOU S41D YOU COULD DO TH4T, R1GHT?"</p>
<p>A little ficlet I wrote about when Terezi decided to go through with Aranea's offer to cure her blindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Decision

"8ut I thought you said-"

"FORG3T WH4T 1 S41D B3FOR3, 1 DON’T W4NT TO B3 BL1ND 4NYMOR3. YOU S41D YOU COULD DO TH4T, R1GHT?"

"I- er, yes, 8ut..." Aranea stammered. She distinctly remembered the last time she encountered the blind troll. She had offered her healing powers to repair her vision, but Terezi had promptly refused; she explained how her blindness had given her a special bond with her lusus, something she did not want to lose. That wasn’t too long ago. But now, the same girl stood with a desperate pleading look on her face and burnt red eyes filled with teal tears. Aranea noted how Terezi phrased her request: she didn't say that she wanted to be able to see again, but rather that she did not want to be blind anymore This concerned her, as there was a significant difference.

"Are you sure you want this? You originally seemed rather attached to your blindness. Once I restore your vision, I won't 8e able to reverse it. Well, I suppose you could 8lind yourself again, 8ut then-"

"JUST M4K3 1T H4PP3N. PL34S3, 1M B3GG1NG YOU. 1 C4NT DO TH1S 4NYMOR3," Terezi cried.

Aranea felt the pain behind her words like a sharp knife to the chest. What was troubling this troll so much?

Aranea sighed, and reluctantly placed her hands over Terezi's eyes. "While I am confident in my healing a8ilities, I have not restored a 8lind troll's eyesight 8efore, so I apologize in advance if-"

"1 DONT C4R3, JUST DO 1T", Terezi begged in a hysterical, broken tone. Aranea nodded, closed her eyes, and focused her powers towards Terezi’s eyes. Barely a moment had past, and then the healer opened her eyes and rested her hands at her side. Terezi took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. A light orange color replaced the previous angry red shade, and her dark pupils were revealed once again. 

Aranea watched Terezi closely as she adjusted to her newly obtained eyesight. Once she found herself aware of her surroundings, she immediately broke down.

"OH GOD WH4T H4V3 1 DON3??" she wailed, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She collapsed onto her knees and covered her face, moaning, "1 4M SUCH 4N 1D1OT, WHY D1D 1 DO TH1S" in between sobs. "What have I done?" thought Aranea in panic. She had a feeling that Terezi was in an unstable position and had conflicted feelings about something, but she couldn't tell what about. Just as she was about to pacify her hysterics, the sobbing stopped.

"W41T, 1TLL B3 F1N3. 1LL T3LL H1M BUT NOT TH3 R3ST. TH3Y DON'T N33D TO KNOW. B3S1D3S, 1 ST1LL H4V3 MY GL4SS3S, 4ND 1LL B3 C4R3FUL SO TH3Y DON’T F1ND OUT. M4YB3 TH4T C4N F1X TH1NGS B3TW33N US," Terezi muttered hysterically from behind her hands. A smile began to form, and Aranea's concern grew.

"Terezi, I-", but she was interrupted again.

"TH4NK YOU 4R4N34. R34LLY. BUT YOU C4NT T3LL 4NYON3 3LS3! NOBODY MUST KNOW, 3SP3C14LLY 4NY OF MY FR13NDS. OH MY GOD, OR VR1SK4. 1F YOU EVER 3NCOUNT3R VR1SK4, YOU C4N N3V3R T3LL H3R."

Aranea stood there in stunned silence, while Terezi applied her red glasses and donned her dragon hood. Although her eyes were concealed, the tear streaks on her cheeks were still plainly visible. Her sharp-toothed grin concealed her previous anguish, but Aranea wondered how long she could keep up the façade. As she watched Terezi skip off while cackling madly to herself, Aranea couldn’t bring herself to ignore the feeling that things were only going to get worse for the girl. Much worse.


End file.
